The Hero's Young Charge
by Gamer95
Summary: Emi finds her vendetta against the devil brought to a screeching halt when she encounters an injured child all alone in a dark alleyway. Now her hatred lies with anyone who dares harm her little boy...
1. Chapter 1

Emi Yusa tried her best to pull her boots out of the snow covered streets. The red haired girl pulled trudged along, hoping to get to the bus station in time. The reason she was so late today was because of a grave secret, she was actually Emilia the Hero. She defended her home of Enta Isla against King Satan and his demon army with her allies, however the coward fled with his last general Alsiyal. She followed them through the gate, however it was discovered they lose their magical abilities in this realm. She eventually tracked Satan down, under the name Sadaou Maou. But what she couldn't believe under any circumstance was the lord of chaos himself would rather work part time at a fast food restaurant, than rule the Freaking World. His general, now Ashiya, had followed and was essentially the house wife of their partnership. It made Emi want to rip her hair out on multiple occasions how civil the two were being.

"Stupid jerk, practically rubs it in my face he's employee of the month." Emi grit through her teeth. Just then, reaching a not so snow covered street, almost slipped on something, an empty beer bottle.

"Oh, of all the lazy," Emi began, only to hear a whimper.

Her anger instantly faded at the sound. It was absolutely pitiful, and as a hero, she felt obligated to find the source and help whatever it was. Without a word, she moved into the alley as quickly as she could. What she saw left her stunned.

It was a little boy. The tiniest child she had ever seen. He was curled up in a trembling ball, all alone in an alleyway, clutching at a small plushie of a female deer. But what really got her attention were the child's injuries.

He was bloodied, bruised, scraped and scratched. His left leg was bent at an odd angle, clearly broken to the point where she was surprised not to see any bone. He had shards of glass from a beer bottle lodged into his skin. His face was swollen, one of his eyes being swollen completely shut. And to top it all off, he was absolutely freezing, wearing nothing more than a thin, incredibly oversized t-shirt, causing him to tremble uncontrollably. It was an absolutely pitiful sight.

"What, what monster could do this?" Emi choked, completely appalled by her own words. It was then, she noticed a wallet on the ground. Emi picked it up, being her only clue. "Vernon Dursely 4 Privet Drive." Her eyes widened at the rest of the address. "England?" Immediately, Emi took her coat off, wrapped it around the boy, and ran off to the hospital.

As she ran, her mind was swimming with enraged thoughts. She wanted nothing more than to punch this man in his fat ugly face...It was clearly him who had caused this innocent child all this pain. He seemed to have gotten drunk and left his wallet at the scene of the crime. She prayed he was still in England, because she wanted to ensure he got what was coming to him...

Then she noticed...the child was struggling to escape her grip, a look of pure terror on his face, but due to his injuries, his struggles were barely even noticeable.

"How is it he's still conscious?" Emi thought surprised. It was then, the boy finally cried. "Don't hurt me."

In all her years fighting Satan, she never saw someone this broken.

"I'm not going to hurt you sweetie, I'm trying to help." Emi assured him. However it was clear her words fell on deaf ears.

The little boy was sobbing uncontrollably now, trying as hard as he could to stop so as not to anger the woman holding him. But try as he may, he just couldn't stop. He was completely breaking down after years of pain and suffering.

"What did that man do to you?" Emi questioned.

"Miss Yusa!" A familiar voice said. Emi turned to see Maou's coworker, Chisao.

"Hi Chi, look I can't talk right now." Emi said.

"Why's that?" The policeman's daughter asked. It was then, she noticed the boy in the hero's arms. "He's so CUTE!" Chi squealed. The boy was so startled, he managed to escape Emi's grip and fall into the snow.

Emi gasped and scooped him back up into her arms, pressing him as tightly as she could against her chest to warm him up, as he was now shaking harder than ever.

"Hey, its OK, I've got you." Emi cooed. "My name's Emi and this is Chi."

"What's yours cutie?" Chi asked concerned.

"My name is Harry, but they call me freak." The boy, now known as Harry said shivering.

"Who calls you that?" Emi demanded trying not to scare the boy.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and my cousin Dudley." Harry explained.

Emi scowled. "And are they here right now?" She wanted nothing more than to find them and put them behind bars where they rightfully belonged.

"M-My uncle is...H-He's on business...He brought my aunt and c-cousin for v-vacation, and me b-because he...he wanted to k-keep his p-punching bag with him..." The little boy was crying again at this point.

Chi wisely and cautiously started to take several steps back, afraid of the killer intent of the hero. "Miss Yusa, you're scaring us."

"Us?" Emi demanded with grit teeth. It was then she felt Harry shaking even harder.

"Oops." Emi admited sheepishly.

"His wounds are almost gone!" Chi pointed out surprised.

Emi blinked, then looked down. "Whoa, you're right!" She said, surprised. "He's almost completely healed! How are you doing that, sweetie?"

Harry's eyes widened, and he began hyperventilating. "The freaky stuff...It's the freaky stuff...Don't hurt me...I'm sorry...I won't do it again..."

"I'm not going to hurt you." Emi insisted. She comforted the boy a bit, then he fell asleep in her arms. Emi then turned to Chi. "Call your father, and have him meet us at my place."

"OK, should I call Mr. Maou?" Chi suggested. "Maybe he knows how he healed so quickly."

"No, I don't want him knowing," Emi stated. "Who knows what he could do to the boy." Her attention was turned to Harry. "I've already have plan for one demon."

The child was sleeping restlessly in Emi's arms. Emi frowned, then took the deer plushie out of her coat pocket and placed it in his tiny hand. He relaxed as he grabbed the cuddly toy tightly in one arm, using the other to clutch tightly to Emi's coat.

Emi's thoughts immediately went back to herself at that age. Whenever Emi was scared she would rush into her father's room and cry into his chest. The way Harry was acting, she couldn't help but wonder what his aunt and uncle did to him, and where his parents where.

"Such a cute kid." Emi gushed. She was so focused in Harry, she almost missed her own apartment complex.

She blushed and turned on her heels to move back towards her apartment, which she was five feet away from at this point. She headed up to her room...

She finally reached her apartment and opened the door to see something she wasn't expecting. Ashiya, Maou, and Hanzo sitting at her coffee table, drinking tea.

"I must admit Emi, this is a nice place." Ashiya said.

"Why are you three here!" Emi demanded.

"Chi called us and said you had a magic kid." Maou answered, taking a sip.

"You didn't!" The hero turned to Chi, who shrugged innocently.

It was then Maou got up close to Harry's sleeping form. After a few seconds, the demon king freaked out. "The kid's a horcrux."

"What!" The other demon said surprised.

Emi then threw her heels at the three. "Don't wake him."

"My apologies..." Ashiya replied sheepishly.

"So some coward stooped low enough to put one in a kid..." Maou muttered.

"I can't believe someone actually could in this side of the gate." Hanzo admitted.

"What are you three even talking about?" Emi asked, placing Harry in her bed and tucked him in.

"Yeah what's a horcrux?" Chi asked.

"In short, an anchor to the world of the living." Maou explained. "If one uses a certain spell and commits murder, they can splice a portion of their soul and place it in something."

"Or in this case someone." Hanzo said, walking over to Harry. He pushed the boy's hair aside, revealing a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"So how many do you have?" Emi asked Maou.

"How dare you insist king Satan do such a lowly and cowardly tactic." Ashiya demanded, confusing the girls.

"What he means is, for a demon making a Horcrux is basically saying you're afraid to die." Maou answered.

"Afraid to die?" Emi asked.

"Yeah. What are you, deaf?"

"JUST EXPLAIN MORE ABOUT THESE STUPID THINGS!"

"Heh...Well, basically, someone put their soul in the kid's scar." Maou explained.

"That's beyond creepy." Chi shuddered.

"Yeah, and so long as at least one Horcrux a person made exists, one can come back to life." Maou explained, looking over Harry's sleeping form.

"But to what purpose would someone use a child?" Ashiya asked confused. "Usually its something easier to hide and store, like a necklace, a book, or even an old toy."

"Can you get rid of it?" Emi asked, but it was more on the lines of demanding.

"I know a spell yes, but I don't have nearly enough strength to get it out." Maou sighed.

"That's an understatement." Hanzo admiited. "Horcux's give off a powerful energy shield while in use."

"Is there any other way to undo it?" Chi asked concered.

"The murderer has to feel remorse for creating it." Ashiya answered flatly.

"...So...what are the chances of that?" Emi asked.

"Slim to none." Maou replied calmly.

"Oh dear..."

It was then, Hanzo pulled out his laptop and grabbed the wallet Emi brought home with her.

"Ok, Vernon Dursley, run of the mill salesman for the drill distributor, Grundings." Hanzo explained, doing a little hacking. "Wife Petunia is unemployed and I instantly mistook their son Dudley for a pig in a toupee."

"Oh be reasonable Hanzo." Ashiya demanded. Hanzo turned the laptop around to show them the photo of Dudley.

"I withdraw my statement." The demon general admitted.

"What hotel are they at?" Emi asked.

Hanzo typed in a few more keys and looked up Vernon's last credit card purchase. "It seems they were staying at the Hilton over on main." After typing some more keys in, "And if you want answers, you better hurry, they bought a round trip back to England, and the plane leaves in four hours."

Just then their was a knock at the door. "Police open up." A voice said.

Chi instantly ran over and opened the door, reconizing the voice. "Hi dad."

"Hey sweetie, where's this kid?" Her father asked.

He's in my bed...But don't you DARE wake him." Emi warned. The police officer's eyes widened and he began to sweat nervously. She seemed to be quite protective of the little boy, and he knew better than to upset a child who had a protective woman watching over him.

"Of course. I won't wake him..."

The police looked over the boy and noticed something. "I saw this kid the other day while we were near the airport, he seemed so nice."

"Yeah, but his family was rude as hell." The other officer said, reminded of the event. "This fat kid ran over two people and this kid tried to help them up."

It was then, Harry started thrashing in his sleep, evidently having a wicked nightmare.

"Harry!" Chi shouted surprised. It was then her father and his partner froze in their tracks.

She turned to see Emi and Maou in their true forms.

"King Satan?" Ashiya asked confused.

"When I fought Hanzo and Olba, it took a street full of panicking people to recharge my strength." Maou chuckled, walking over to the sleeping boy and put his fingers to Harry's forehead. A rune circle was created and a small green light popped out of it.

"That the Horcrux?" Emi asked.

Maou crushed it with his bare hands. "Was."

Emi sighed in relief. "It's really gone? He doesn't have to worry about it anymore?"

"Nope." Maou replied with a smirk. "I hope we can find the bastard who did it, I'd love to show him he's right to be afraid to die."

"Is that a private fight or can anyone join?" Emi asked with a smirk.

"Let's go find out." Maou said turning to leave.

"Uh, Mr. Maou?" Chi asked, pointing to the cops.

"Oh, right." Maou switched back to normal and undid the freezing spell.

After a few minutes of getting information from Emi, the police left and decided to leave Harry with Emi, being she was closest to him.

"So, want to say hi to Harry's loving aunt and uncle?" Emi asked Maou.

"Your lucky I have off today." Maou said with a sinister look in his eye, one Emi for once approved.

"Can I watch as you beat them up?" Chi asked.

"Of course." Emi said with a nod. "Now let's go. As a hero, it's my job to punish evil as soon as I possibly can."

"For once, this hero talk is something I totally agree with." Maou replied with a smirk as they stepped out the open door.

"Ashiya, you stay here incase Harry wakes up," Maou ordered. "Hanzo, I want to how in the seven levels of hell Harry was in these bastard's care."

"I will guard him like he was my own." Ashiya said with a salute.

"Consider it done." Hanzo said, typing some more keys. The three walked down the snow covered street with one goal in mind, introducing the Dursely's to a new breed of fear.

"Alright, thank you." Vernon said over the phone. "My card's been cancelled, and a new one should be at our home in a few days."

"Good to hear, now that we don't have to worry about the freak anymore." Petunia said finally rid of Lily's little brat.

Just then their was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Vernon demanded, wondering who would bother them so close to their departure.

"Room service." A joyful male voice said from the other side. "We have a delivery for complimentary cakes and sweet dumplings from the manager."

"CAKE!" Dudley said excited, going for the door.

The moment the door was unlocked, Dudley jumped back with a yelp as it was kicked open.

"Good evening." Maou greeted cheerfully.

"Where's the cake?!" Dudley demanded rudely.

"Cake? Kid, you look like you've had enough cake to last you your entire life." Maou replied calmly.

"How are you so calm?" Emi demanded.

"I practice this tone every time you come to Mg Ronald's." Maou chuckled.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Petunia demanded.

"Does the name Harry mean anything to you?" Emi demanded with rage.

Immediately, the two adults froze in their tracks.

"Emi here found what's left of Harry on the streets, so there's no use lying to us." Chi said angry. "And my dad's a cop and he already knows."

"Then why are you here?" Vernon demanded, though he was shaking in his boots.

"See we need information about Harry's interesting healing powers." Maou explained his tone becoming dark. PEtunia and Vernon looked frightened as Dudley and the area around them turn dark grey.

"And one way or another, we're getting answers!" Emi ordered as her hair turned silver and a sword appeared in her hands. Maou meanwhile bulked up and a two horns appeared on his head.

"Punch the walrus in the face extra hard for me!" Chi demanded.

"With Pleasure!" The two said charging.

From an outside perspective, the entire building appeared to be shaking. The sounds of screaming in pain, and enraged yells coming from Emi, were clearly audible for blocks. By the time Emi and Maou finished, the two Dursley parents were completely black and blue and red all over.

"Now I want answers!" Emi demanded.

"For once, I'm positively terrified of her." Chi whispered to Maou.

"You and me both." Maou whispered.

"Fine, the boy's a wizard, as was my sister and his father." Petunia shouted afraid. "They were killed by some murderer and this old man Dumbledore said if we kept him we would be save from his followers."

"From his, why not the murderer come forth and finish the job!" Emi demanded.

"We don't know, apparently he's dead." Vernon admitted, frightened.

Maou took intrest in this. "Who's this Dumbledore guy?"

"The headmaster at this wizard school, Hogwarts!" Petunia answered.

"Cops are coming!" Chi said, looking out the window.

"Let's go." Emi ordered. "Enjoy prison." She said to the adults.

Vernon paled. "P-P-P-P-P-PRISON?! WHAT?! THAT CAN'T HAPPEN! I WAS DOING THE RIGHT THING! THE FREAKISHNESS NEEDED TO BE BEATEN OUT OF HIM! IT'S HIS FAULT FOR BEING A FREAKY, DISGUSTING LITTLE BRATTY ABOMINATION! I'M NOT THE BAD GUY IN THIS, I'M THE VICTIM! WE NEVER WANTED THAT LITTLE MONSTER IN OUR HOUSE! HE SHOULD HAVE DIED WITH HIS WORTHLESS PARENTS! THE WORLD WOULD BE A SLIGHTLY BETTER PLACE! HE'S THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE ARRESTED, NOT US! HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE-"

"VERNON, STOP IT!" Petunia shrieked. Vernon took a look at Emi, and realized he made the situation much, MUCH worse for himself.

He jumped." Emi told Petunia.

"What?" Vernon asked confused. Emi grabbed Vernon by the back of his shirt and threw the fat man out the closed window.

"That was awesome." Maou admitted.

Using another time freeze spell, the trio escaped then watched as Petunia was taken away, and they put Vernon on a stretcher, barely alive. Dudley meanwhile was being sent to Child services to be shipped to a foster home in England.

"So Mr. Maou, why were you interested in that Dumbledore guy?" Chi asked.

"Because I know there's more than one Horcrux."Maou admitted, getting the girls' attention. "From what the Dursely's said, whoever killed his parents had to tried to kill Harry, but an emotional barrier must have ben created from his parents, rebounding the spell that killed his parents, killing this guy and leaving behind the horcrux I destroyed." The demon lord explained as they walked back to Emi's apartment. "The only way that could of happened is if the murderer's soul was already unstable from making multiple horcruxes."

"How many is several?" Emi asked concerned.

"At least 4." Maou explained.

When they finally reached Emi's place, they were shocked to see Ashiya and Harry cooking.

"Oh. Well, hello there, everyone." Ashiya greeted calmly.

"...Ashiya...?" Emi said with a terrifying aura of calm.

"Um...Y-Yes...?"

"There's a child standing in front of a burning stove cooking. What's wrong with this picture?"

"He insisted." Ashiya began. "He wanted to cook you a fine meal for saving his life."

"He caved in a matter of seconds." Hanzo explained, not looking up from his work. "Appearently Harry here cooks and cleans for the chubby brigade all the time."

"Well that stops now." Emi stated firmly.

"But I wanted to thank you." Harry insisted, his tone becoming upset.

"It's ok Harry," Emi said, picking the boy up. "Your aunt and uncle are going to jail and you are staying with me."

"Thank you Emi." Harry said, hugging the girl.

"But...Are..."

"What is it, sweetie?" Emi asked softly.

"Are...Are you sure you really, really want me...? Y-You're supposed to hate me for being a freak...Just like everyone does...Uncle Vernon said freaks deserve to be hated by everyone..."

"Believe me Harry, freaks don't deserve to be hated." Emi said. "And above all else, you are not a freak."

Everyone stood in silence as they watched this moment.

"Wow Emi, I didn't think you had it in you to be a mother." Maou chuckled.

"Who asked you?" Emi shot back.

"Hey can we eat now?" Hanzo asked rudely. Everyone turned to the fallen angel that ruined the moment.

"What?"

"...Yes...Let's eat." Emi said heatedly.

"To be fair, the moment was kinda ruined anyway when Haou made his comment there..." Hanzo muttered.

After a good meal, everyone headed home, leaving Harry and Emi alone. To her surprise, Harry had already fallen asleep. She changed clothes and picked the boy up and gently placed Harry in Bed with her.

"Good Night Harry." Emi whispered.

It was then, she swore Harry mumbled in his sleep. "Mommy."

Her eyes widened, and she gasped. "Wh-What...?" She whispered, only to remember he was asleep. "He... did he...?" Emi questioned herself, unable to finish the sentence herself. It was then Emilia the hero felt something she never thought would happen since she took arms against Satan. The feeling of being a mother.

She smiled warmly. She loved this feeling, as long as Maou didn't find out about it...


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter slowly opened his eyes, feeling something he never had when he woke up... warm and safe. He bolted upward and looked around the unfamiliar studio apartment. It was then Harry saw the pretty Red haired lady from the other day and everything made sense.

"Yeah, I'll be in tomorrow." Emi finished, ending the phone call. She smiled warmly seeing Harry awake. "Oh! Hello there, sweetie." She said sweetly as she approached and knelt by his bedside. "Did you sleep well? Was the bed comfy enough for you? Any pain at all?" Harry turned to her.

"N-no." Harry admitted, confused as to why someone would care for a freak like him.

"Good to hear." Emi said. She pulled the covers off the boy and lifted him out of bed. "Now let's get some breakfast. We have a big day ahead of us." The child blinked.

"Doing what?" Harry asked.

"You only have the clothes on your back, so we're going shopping." Emi chuckled.

Harry's eyes widened. "Sh-Shopping...?" He asked softly.

"Yep. Can't have you going around wearing those rags, especially not in the middle of winter." Emi replied.

"B-But...I don't understand..." Harry said.

"Understand what, sweetie?"

"Why would you waste your money on a freak like me?"

Emi was stunned by what the boy just asked. Then she remembere what Vernon had called him, apparently the name stuck with the boy. She quickly shook her head. "Harry, you are by no means a freak, and you deserve nice things."

"Really?" Harry asked. "But what about Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?"

"They're gone. For good." She replied. "They've been sent to prison, and you'll never have to put up with them again. Understand?" Harry's eyes began to swell with tears, not tears of sorrow, but tears of joy. Emi gently pulled the boy into warm hug and let him cry for a bit. "It's okay." She said gently. "Just let it all go, I'm right here...Nothing will ever hurt you again... "Harry...If you want, and this is something I really hope you say yes to." Emi began, a lump forming in her throat. "I want to adopt you."

Harry's crying ceased due to his surprise. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes, then smiled before burying his face into her chest and crying even harder. Emi was taken aback...but understood what was happening. Eventually, he finally cried himself out.

"I'll take that as a yes." Emi smiled nervously, setting Harry down at the table for breakfast. She knelt down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Do you feel better now, honey?" She asked sweetly. Harry sniffled and nodded.

Meanwhile at Maou's place, Hanzo was going over every British conspiracy site he could find, in regards to Dumbledore and the creator of Harry's Horcrux.

"Still nothing?" Maou asked, drinking some coffee.

Hanzo shook his head. "Not a thing..."

"Well, can you try to hurry this up a bit? I don't wanna be distracted at work."

"Personally I say we just go to England and ask around." Hanzo commented, looking away from the computer.

"Absolutely not." Ashiya shouted.

"Keep it down Ashiya, I don't want to have the landlady over so early." Maou insisted. "And what do you mean no?"

"For starters King Satan it would put us too far away from the gate." Ashiya insisted. "We have no knowing that collecting these foul objects will grant us the power to open the gate from this side."

"Ok, you've got me on that one." Maou admitted.

"Plus, a round trip for three to England on your salary is next to impossible." Ashiya reminded, causing the other two to look at him flatly.

Meanwhile...

"Awww, you look so cute!" Emi gushed as Harry stepped out of the changing room wearing a pair of footed pajamas. The little boy blushed.

"I...I'm not that cute, Miss Emi..." He replied softly.

"Of course you are Harry." Emi insisted sadly. "You're a sweet, innocent little angel...The cutest thing I've ever seen in my life." After paying and heading out with Harry in his new winter coat and boots on,The two stopped when their stomachs growled. Emi blushed and rubbed the back of her head. " Guess we're both a little hungry, huh? Any place special you want to go for lunch?" She asked.

Harry looked down nervously. "Um...C-Can we g-go to that M-MgRonald's p-place...?" He said shyly. "D-Dudley always bragged about how good the food there was, and how I'd never be able to have any..."

Emi stopped dead in her tracks. "Of course he'd want to go there." She thought dryly. Noticing there location, she knew where one was.

"Alright, I know where one is." Emi said reluctantly.

"Don't you like Mg Ronald's?" Harry asked confused by his caretaker's reaction.

"No, it's not that I don't like the restaurant," Emi began, "I just don't care for one of their employees."

"W-We don't have to go there if you don't want-"

"No, it's fine." Emi assured. "You wanna go, then we'll go." She poked Harry's nose playfully.

And so...

"Hi, welcome to Mg Ronald's." Maou said with his professional tone as Harry and Emi entered. Emi tried her best not to freak out, especially in front of Harry.

"Tell the man what you want sweetie." Emi said, keeping her voice civil.

Harry looked thoughtfully at the menu. "Um...I'll...have...um..." Harry was at a loss as to what he wanted from the menu.

"He'll have the kid's meal, and I'll take a number 3." Emi stepped up.

"Of course." Maou said with his usual happy tone.

"Hey guys, what's the hold up?" A tall woman in the Mg Ronald's management uniform asked.

"Nothing I can't handle Ms. Kisaki." Maou assured. It was then, her eyes locked onto Harry.

"Oh? I see your friend's brought a new face in." She said with a smile.

"I am NOT his friend." Emi grumbled.

"Yeah I've heard that before." Kisaki chuckled. It was then she gave a great big smile, creeping everyone out.

"Uh, Ms. Kisaki, what's with the face?" Chi asked from behind the counter.

"I just got a message from corporate today saying they were looking for average customers to play in a new kids meal commercial and I think we just found the star." The manager answered. Everyone had different reactions to this.

"Huh...Interesting." Maou said calmly.

"OH MY GOSH, HE'S PERFECT!" Chi gushed.

"Oh...Um...I..." Emi wasn't sure how to respond. Harry, for his part, was just confused.

"What's going on.?" Harry finally asked.

"You just might be on TV sweetie." Kisaki said, getting a little too close for Harry's taste. It was then Harry remember Dudley would always have tantrums whenever a commercial would interrupt the good parts of a TV show while he was in his cupboard. It would be kind of cool.

"If I win, can Miss Yusa be in it too?" Harry asked, startling Emi.

"Oh...Um..I'm not sure-"

"Perfect!" Kisaki said cheerfully. "A mother-son relationship commercial! It's genius!"

"Wait I'm-" Emi began.

"Here's your order." Maou said, bringing out the food. In his eyes Emi saw the "I need to talk to you now" look she gave him frequently.

Emi blinked, then forced a smile as she looked down at Harry and placed him on a chair. "Eat your lunch, sweetie. I need to talk to Maou for a second..."

Kisaki grabbed the tray and sat Harry down at a table, explaining the contest.

"You need to do this." Maou told her.

"What?" She demanded.

"Hey you wanted to adopt the boy right?" He asked. "You need the money for a bigger place and to settle custody in Britain."

"OK, so why do you want me to go?" Emi asked with her arms crossed.

Maou sighed. "It's complicated." He said.

"My life is complicated, that's no reason. Tell me, right now." Emi said sternly.

"Aside from the problem with the scar." Maou said discreetly, "Hanzo just called me on break, apparently a recurring theme with their conspiracies is people have been losing their memories whenever something weird happens."

This got Emi's attention. "How often?"

"Too often to be coincidental." He answered.

"What is?" They turned to see Emi's friend and coworker, Rika.

"Rika!" Emi yelped. "Hi, how are you?"

"Oh, not bad. I thought you were sick, though, Emi. Are you skipping out on work?" Rika asked teasingly.

"No nothing like that." Emi assured. "It's just-"

"Emi, that little boy that was around your leg, is he yours?" Rika asked getting serious.

"Yeah." Emi blushed.

"Tell me you didn't have him in high school." Rika's comedic statement caused Emi's face to turn redder than her hair.

"N-No...I just found him on the street yesterday, and I couldn't leave him all alone..." She mumbled, looking down in a desperate attempt to hide her tomato-red face.

"Oh, dear what happened to the boy?" Rika asked worried.

"His relatives happened." Emi said, her red face was now powered by hatred for them.

"Relative?" Rika asked in thought, then said. "It wouldn't have been the couple who got arrested from that hotel would it, and the fat guy who jumped out the window?"

"That's the pair." Emi admitted, shocked about how quickly word spread.

"Geez," Rika admitted. "Hey, did you here a lot of people who work at the hotel don't remember that."

Emi sighed. "Why am I not surprised...?" She muttered. Rika blinked and tilted her head. "I read the news, it's happening everywhere."

"Weird." Rika said, then turned her attention to Harry who was now playing with the toy that came with the meal. "Cute kid, how did he end up with such a horrid family"

It was then, Maou and Emi remember the name Dumbledore. Clearly this guy had power, despite just being a headmaster. Would he come to Japan for Harry?

Emi intital thought was if he did, how would the old man approach him, and would he erase her memories of Harry. Emi's eyes narrowed. The moment she saw that crazy old man draw his wand on her, she was going to kick him across the room and snap that damn stick like a twig.

After parting ways with everyone in the restaurant, and Emi signed some papers for the contest, Harry looked around nervously like he was looking for someone.

"Is something wrong Harry?" Emi asked confused.

"I've been seeing a cat follow us." He admitted.

"A cat?" Emi questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Harry nodded, "It looked like it was stalking me like Dudley did whenever he would play Harry Hunting."

"Great, another reason for me to kick the fat man's ass if he ever gets out." Emi thought, then turned her attention to Harry. "I'm sure you imagined it sweetie." As they reached the crosswalk, Emi looked up to see in a traffic mirror, a lone tabby cat, following them. Emi turned around to see it had gone.

Emi raised a brow. 'What is up with that weird cat?' She thought. 'Is it actually stalking us...?' Her eyes widened. 'What if it's some weird magical cat that Dumbledore guy sent to spy on us?!'

Emi shook her head, realizing she was thinking about this too much. It wasn't like the cat was actually a wizard in disguise, right?

Minerva McGonagall stood to the side of the snow covered streets, observing the young woman with the boy who lived. She had been following them after learning the Dursley's were in prison. Obviously after hearing that Lily and James' only child was in the hands of those monsters was something she was completely against. However Dumbledore assured her that Harry was completely safe. Now discovering they were arrested on charges of child abuse, McGonagall took leave for Japan, via floo network and learned an Oblivator squad had been sent as clean up, in case any of young Harry's magic was exposed.

And upon arriving, the first thing she had seen was the boy who lived being carried around town by a young redheaded woman. She had been following the duo from a distance, wanting to see if she would be a suitable guardian for young Harry.

Almost instantly, the aged professor's nerves were calmed. This Emi Yusa character had shown great deal of love for the child, something the Dursley's never would have. However her reaction in the muggle restaurant was quiet odd, especially to the kind man behind the counter. Perhaps it would be a good idea to watch them for a while longer. Unaware, a girl in a black kimono had the same idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Albus Dumbledore sighed in boredom as he did the paperwork that came with being headmaster.

"Albus!" Minerva shouted infuriated. " You have a lot explaining to do."

"What do you mean?" Albums asked confused. "Did you find Harry?"

Minerva scowled. "Oh, I most certainly did." She hissed. "Do you remember when I told you the Dursleys were the WORST sort of muggles out there?"

"As I recall." Dumbledore admitted reluctantly.

"Well Harry was almost killed by those monsters!" Everyone ounce of color left Dumbledore's face.

"Wh-What...?" The old man asked softly, not believing what he had just heard.

"The boy who lived almost died because of muggles you old fool!" Minerva shouted still enraged. "Fortunately, a young muggle named Emi Yusa has plans to adopt the boy."Dumbledore buried his face in his hands. He couldn't believe how badly he had screwed up.

"How is he?" The headmaster finally choked after an uncomfortable silence.

"Better, she clearly has his best interests in mind." McGonagall said, calming down.

"So she takes good care of him, I trust? She treats him right?"

"In every form of the word." Minerva admitted.

"Then for the best, maybe Harry should stay in Japan." Dumbledore admitted, cheering up a bit.

"If you had said otherwise, I would have hexed you to hell and back, Albus." Minerva replied with a glare.

"Is that so?" A voice said. The two teachers turned to see the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, and his pet toad, Umbridge walk in. The two professor's lips curled into thin lines.

"To what do we owe the pleasure Cornelius?" Albums asked.

"I came to Hogwarts tonight, in hopes of learning about this year's NEWT students, and to my surprise, learn the boy who lived isn't in England." Fudge said, too sweetly.

Albus nodded. "Yes. He is in a better place now. He has a woman in Japan caring for him. It would be best of you let the matter be."

Fudge let out a bray like laugh. "And lose our national treasure? Not an option."

"Mr. Potter belongs in Great Britain, not some backwards country." Umbridge said with her overly sweet tone.

McGonagall scowled. "So you'd take a child away from a woman who loves and cares for him to stroke your own egos?" She said curtly.

"It's more on the lines of returning what rightfully belongs to our community." Fudge explained.

"OUTRAGEOUS!" Minerva shouted. "BELONGS TO OUR COMMUNITY?! HE DOESN'T BELONG TO ANYONE! HE'S NOT SOME OLD ARTIFACT THAT WAS STOLEN FROM GRINGOTTS! HE IS A LIVING FLESH AND BLOOD CHILD WHO HAS BEEN ABUSED HIS WHOLE LIFE AND IS ONLY NOW EXPERIENCING WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE LOVED! ARE YOU TRULY CRUEL ENOUGH TO TAKE THAT AWAY FROM HIM?!"

"That's your opinion." Umbridge said calmly. "Minister, I personally look into this matter for you."

"A grand idea." Fudge said.

McGonagall scowled. "Scum, the both of them..." She muttered under her breath.

"This is perfect." Umbridge thought wickedly. "I'll collect the Potter boy, and tie up a few loose ends in Japan."

What few people knew, was Umbridge had an interesting side job. She was the middle man for illegal shipping arrangements overseas. One of her biggest was in Japan, however the fool demanded a bigger cut. So just as a little insurance, Delores decided to bring a fog canister. A container that held dementors. The toad-like woman smirked. That muggle woman was in for a nasty surprise should she try to prevent her from taking what was rightfully the ministry's in the first place...

Meanwhile...

Emi sneezed, as she woke up." Oh that hurt." She admitted, accidentally hitting her head on the wall as she sneezed. However, much to her surprise, Harry was fast asleep on the couch. She blinked and climbed out of her bed, then approached the little boy. She placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. "C'mon Harry, it's time to wake up." Emi said gently.

"Okay, miss Yusa." Harry mumbled.

"We've been over this, you can call me Emi." She insisted as Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, still clutching the stuffed deer. "Harry, I put you bed in the guest room last night." Emi said softly. "Why did you move to the couch?" Harry looked down and touched his fingers against each other nervously.

"I...It was too soft...I'm not used to it..." Emi sighed, then sat down besides the boy, and pulled him into a hug. The damages done to the boy were too great for anyone to handle. Strangely, Emi thought back to when she first arrived in Japan herself. She was alone, and had no one. Still, she hadn't spent her entire life being viciously abused and tortured, and at least understood what it felt like to be loved.

It was then, Emi noticed the clock. "Oh no, I'm running late!" She panicked. "Harry, get dressed, and I'll put something in the microwave for breakfast!" Emi dashed to her closet to change.

"OK, are there any chores you want me to do?" Harry asked, doing as he was told.

Emi shook her head. "No, not at all." She replied. "Everything's perfect here, no worries." It was then, she realized something. "I don't have a sitter for you." Emi gasped.

"Why do I need a sitter?" Harry asked confused. "I've stayed home lots of times before, she Ms. Figg couldn't watch me."

Emi sighed. "That's not right, sweetie." She said gently. "You're too little to be home all alone."

"Then where will I be while you're at work? Harry asked.

Emi sighed, "I know one person who could."

And so...

Ashiya was surprised to see Emi and Harry at the door. "Babysitting, me?"

"Why not, you watch Hanzo all the time?" Emi shot back.

"I'm right here." The angel said, not looking up from his work.

"Yes, I saw you." Emi replied.

"Still, I'm not sure-"

"Please?" Emi asked. "This isn't take your kid to work day, you know. I can't bring him with me."

"Fine." Ashiya sighed, knowing she wouldn't let up.

"Great, I'll pay you when I pick him up at 5." Emi said, handing Ashiya a bag of Harry's toys she bought yesterday. "You behave and I'll see you tonight." She kissed the boy on the forehead and left, hoping to catch the next train in time.

"Bye, miss Emi..." Harry waved softly. Emi turned to wave back, not paying attention to the stairs. As a result, she slipped down the stairs and crashed into a pile of snow at the bottom, completely burying herself under the white powder.

Hanzo then started to laugh hysterically. "I so wish I had a camera to put that on YouTube."

"I wouldn't insult her." Ashiya reminded.

"Now what?" Harry asked innocently.

"Come along inside, Harry, out of this terrible substance." Ashiya sniffed at the snow, ushering Harry inside and closing the door, leaving Emi buried under the powder.

"Your lucky I have to get to work." Emi shouted, pulling herself out and ran off.

"You best give me your coat, otherwise you'll catch a cold." Ashiya explained.

"Where's Mr. Maou?" Harry asked.

"Apparently working late this day." Ashiya admitted. "Even I don't know when he'll return."

"Oh." Harry replied with a nod. "Okay..." He stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

Strangely, Hanzo had the answer. "Harry, do you know what video games are?"

"Yes, why?" He admitted.

Hanzo smirked and grabbed his hand. "Come with me." He said.

"This won't end well." Ashiya said with a sigh.

"I can imagine the conundrum this event causes." Ashiya turned to see his overly traditional neighbor, Suzuno. "Salutations." She said with a bow. "Now how does Miss Yusa have a child?"

"Oh, well he's adopted." Ashiya replied. "Um...Soon to be, anyway."

The kimono wearing girl walked over to the British boy and looked him over. "I assume that this involves those horrid international tourist who were incarcerated not long ago."

"Word travels fast." Hanzo admitted, as Ashiya prepared tea.

"Yes, and I dare not cross Emi while it involves the child." Ashiya said, somewhat frightfully.

Suzuno smirked. "As it should be. Never threaten a woman's child, they will not hesitate to strike you down."

"I agree completely." Ashiya said, observing Harry trying to hold the controller.

"No, more like this." Hanzo corrected, positioning the boy's hands. Harry blinked, then began playing the game.

Meanwhile...

Emi sighed, wondering how Harry was doing at Maou's.

"Hey Emi, how's Harry?" Rika asked.

"I'm going to call on my break, hopefully things are good." Emi admitted.

Rika nodded. "I can't believe you're actually gonna be a mom...Kinda crazy..."

"Yeah," Emi said quietly. "But it's all worth it."

However, as she said that, a chill ran up her spine. The key problem was it wasn't a winter's breeze, it felt more like a touch with death.

Emi's eyes darted around the room, but found nothing. "God, that was stressful, but what was it?" She thought. She shook her head and took a deep breath. 'It's only my imagination...I'm only worried about Harry and it's getting to me...' She assured herself. As she waited for her soup to heat up, Emi pulled out her phone and called Ashiya.

"Hey Emi." Hanzo said on the other end.

"Where's Ashiya?" She demanded.

"Harry fell asleep, and I gave him Ashiya's general cloak for a blanket not realizing that, and he jumped at me, hitting his head." Hanzo said with a laugh.

Emi chuckled softly at the thought of Ashiya's misery. "So, is Harry doing okay? He hasn't been hurt or anything right?"

"He's fine," The fallen angel assured the hero. "Oh he's waking up."

"Can you put him on?" Emi asked concerned, pulling her lunch out. "Sure." Emi vaguely heard Harry and Hanzo talking, and smiled softly at the eager tone she could make out in Harry's voice. He really missed her, didn't he?

"Hi miss Emi." Harry said happily.

"Hi sweetie, how are things?" Emi said, relieved her boy was OK.

"Good, Mr. Hanzo taught me how to play games on the computer." Harry said.

"What kind of games?" Emi asked with rising rage. Hopefully Hanzo wouldn't play anything T or higher.

"I think it's called...Mario..." Harry said, unsure of what it was really called.

"Oh, OK." Emi said relieved. "Some games out their aren't appropriate for your age."

"That's what he said." Harry explained.

"OK, real quick, have you eaten?" Emi asked, noticing the time.

"Well, I had an apple...Mr. Ashiya offered me some soup, but I said no...I'm already taking food from you. I don't wanna take from them too..."

"Harry, you need to eat." Emi insisted. "As long as he offered, it isn't stealing."

"Oh, OK,." The boy said quietly. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you upset with me...You're gonna punish me now, right?" Harry sounded so resigned, and expectant of physical punishment...

"No honey, you aren't going to be punished." Emi insisted. Clearly she had some work to do, undoing the damages. "I have to go, but I'll see you at 4 OK?"

"...O-Okay..." Harry replied, audibly choked up by her kindness, a quake in his soft voice.

"I love you." Emi said rushed.

"I... I,." Unable to form the words, Harry hung up.

Emi looked at the phone in her hand sadly, then sighed. "Oh, Harry..." She whispered. First thing she was going to do when she saw him next was hold him tightly...

"You said it first, didn't you?" Rika asked, noticing Emi's mood as she returned to her work station.

"What are you talking about?" Emi asked confused.

"Love, Emi." Rika explained. "From what you told me, Harry's had a rough life, he doesn't know how to deal with somebody caring."

Emi clenched her fists. "...Well hopefully he gets used to it...Because I'm gonna love him so much it hurts."

"You sound terrifying right now." Rika admitted. Emi paused for a moment and realized she was right. Emi was use to striking the enemy down, and defending the weak, not motherhood.

She grinned sheepishly. "I...I just REALLY want to make him happy...I'm worried about him...He's so scared all the time..." It was then, a call came through. "Time to go to work." She sighed.

After work, Emi walked down to Maou's apartment to pick up Harry. Strangely though, she felt the same death like chill on her spine again. She scowled, shook her head and picked up the pace, wanting to get Harry and go home as soon as possible.

"Oh, how I've been waiting for this." Hanzo smirked as Emi walked in. Harry put his coat on slowly, his eyes not leaving the floor.

"Hanzo, no insulting her, we might get paid." Ashiya reminded.

"Listen to the man." Emi agreed with a glare as she handed them each a five dollar bill. "Thank you for watching Harry..."

"Our pleasure to watch such a gentleman." Ashiya said.

"Plus he actually wants to play video games." Hanzo said, pointing at the boy.

"Amusing." Emi chuckled. Emi knelt down and pulled Harry into a tight, loving embrace, waiting several seconds before pulling away and gently pressing her forehead against his own and looking into his emerald eyes. "...I meant what I told you on the phone." She said gently.

Harry looked at his caregiver with wide, confused eyes. "Really?"

"Really." She confirmed. Ashiya was presently trying to keep Hanzo's mouth shut and not ruining the moment, again.

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Um...I love you too...Miss Emi..." He replied softly. Emi smiled at him and kissed his forehead, then scooped him up. Emi walked down the stairs, carefully to avoid another trip. The two got a block away when Harry pulled Emi down.

"Now there's a toad following us." Harry said freaked.

"Harry, I know you can be a little paranoid..." She began.

"Hem, Hem." A voice said with an overly sweet tone.

"OH MY GOSH YOU WEREN'T KIDDING!" Emi exclaimed with comedically wide eyes.

"I'll have you know, I am Delores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic." The pink toad explained, insulted.

"What do you want?" Emi demanded, as Harry hid behind her.

"You have no say in this muggle." She shot. "Mr. Potter is to return with me to England at once."

"Harry is free to decide that for himself." Emi shouted, infuriated.

"I don't wanna go with you!" Harry exclaimed. "I wanna stay with Miss Emi! She's nice to me..."

"I said, your opinion doesn't matter." Delores roared, pulling out her wand.

"Try it, and we'll see what happens." Emi challenged, getting into a stance.

"Very well then." Umbridge said, firing a shot from her wand. Emi grabbed Harry and rolled to the side, dodging the attack. She grabbed a few larger sized rocks and tossed them at Umbridge, knocking it out of her hands.

"My wand!" Umbridge shouted in fear. The wooden stick rolled off, ending up in the storm drain.

Emi rose to her feet with a scowl, holding Harry tightly. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life." She spat.

"As have you." Umbridge said, pulling out the fog canister. She opened it up and creatures made of pure smoke poured out of the canister. Emi could feel thousands of people within them.

"These are Dementors, creatures who serve the ministry, by eating the souls of those who break laws." Umbridge cackled. Not surpisingly, Emi felt Harry's fear. She placed him down gently and got ready for battle. Emi scowled, and took a step back...but her eyes widened when she felt something coursing through her...

"Any final words muggle?" Delores taunted.

"Yeah, the name's Emila The Hero!" Emi shouted, as her hair changed colors, and a sword materialized in her hands. With a mighty swing, several Dementors were destroyed. Umbridge's eyes widened in shock. She had just destroyed a sizeable portion of her dementors with little effort!

"What are you?" She demanded.

"Your executioner!" Emilea shouted, charging. She swung her sword around, destroying several more dementors.

Harry didn't notice what was happening. The hooded figures frightened him...More than the Dursley's ever would...He felt cold and alone, and it was absolutely horrible...

Harry's thoughts were disrupted by the chilling feeling he was having. The boy turned to the side slowly to see a few stray dementors creeping up. All he could do was let out a blood curdling scream. Instinctively, he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Harry, no!" Emi shouted concerned. Harry didn't get too far, as he tripped on a rock. He looked up in horror as the hooded monsters flocked above him...

Emi sped towards her charge at full speeds. However, it was then a series of familiar black feathers in front of her. "H-Hanzo...?" Emi said. "You're here?"

"As am I." Ashiya said, as he floated down, wearing his cloak.

"We got a power boost, of course we'd come." Hanzo chuckled.

"Indeed. It's not as if we'd get a sudden boost of power without rhyme or reason." Ashiya agreed. "Now, you go for the boy." Ashiya began.

"We get the toad." Hanzo finished, diving down at Umbridge.

Harry was backed against a wall, the dementor closing in slowly. The mouth of the creature seemed to open up, revealing a bottomless crater. Every ounce of fear was rapidly pouring all over his body. However it seemed like his happiness was being drained, and not just his joy, but all of Harry's emotions were going with it.

"Goodbye, Mommy." Harry whimpered, feeling his end approaching.

But then, quite abruptly, the emotional draining was brought to a halt. Harry's eyes slowly opened, and he looked up to see the monsters were all gone.

Instead, he saw Miss Yusa, her hair now a gleaming silver, standing heroically over the small boy.

"You didn't think I'd lose you that easily, did you?" She asked quietly.

"M-Miss Emi...?" Harry whimpered softly, still afraid from the dementors. He desperately wanted a hug...

"One and only." She said with a smile. She stuck her sword in the ground, and a holy light poured around the two. The dementors tried to get to them, only to be destroyed. Emi slowly walked over to her soon to be adopted son, and pulled him into a hug.

"Your amazing." Harry said, quietly. The little boy buried his face into her chest and sobbed. "S-So amazing..." He cried into Emi's chest, simultaneously still afraid of the hooded beasts and in utter awe at his saviour. Emi was reminded of herself a that age. Frequently walking up and finding herself in the arms of her father after a nightmare. Then her thoughts were shifted to after her father died, she constantly to hide all of her emotions.

"You let it out Harry." Emi said softly, kissing the boy's forehead. And let it out he did, wrapping his arms tightly around his caretaker and sobbing uncontrollably.

It was then, her attention was diverted to the constantly moving dementors. However instead of going after Harry and herself, they were going after where she left Ashiya and Hanzo.

"Not good." Emi panicked. She lifted Harry up and ran off to the street. Only to see Ashiya holding the fog canister, which was absorbing the Dementors, and Hanzo several feet in the air, holding Umbridge upside down by her leg.

Emi sighed in relief and held Harry closer. "The monsters are all gone now, honey..." She whispered gently. "All gone..."

"Miss Emi...I was so scared..." Harry sobbed.

"I was too," Emi admitted. "I was afraid I'd lost you."

"Unhand me you filthy half breed." Umbridge demanded as she threw her arms around.

"Keep talking toady, and my grip just might slip." The fallen angel said with a laugh.

"NO! DON'T DROP ME! I JUST WANT TO TAKE BACK WHAT RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO THE WIZARDING WORLD!" Umbridge shouted desperately, pointing at Harry.

"Choose your next words carefully." Hanzo said rather harshly.

"I want the name of the man who killed Harry's parents!" Emi demanded.

"THAT IS CLASSIFIED INFORMATION!" Umbridge screeched. "RETURN MINISTRY PROPERTY RIGHT THIS INSTANT, SHE-DEVIL!"

"Classified my ass." Emi said, putting a sword near the toad's throat.

"Kill me and you'll never get the information you want." Umbridge said fearfully.

"Strangely, I'm OK with that." Emi said, a massive wave of killer intent rolled off her.

"NO! WAIT! I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW! PLEASE SPARE ME!" Umbridge thrashed frantically.

"I want a name!" Emi demanded.

"And hurry." Ashiya explained.

"He called himself Voldemort." Umbridge said fearfully. "A dark wizard of unrivaled power."

"Losing interest." Hanzo said, loosing his grip. Umbridge let out a blood curdling shriek...

"Alright!" she screamed. "Voldemort died 7 years ago, apparently because of the boy!"

"How?" Ashiya asked confused.

"I don't know!" Umbridge screamed. "No one does!"

"Either she clueless and Maou's theory about multiple Horcruxes are right, or she's lying." Emi thought.

"LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!" Umbridge screamed.

"Anything else Emi?" Hanzo asked.

"No I'm good." She said, but let me get Harry out of here first."

"OK." Hanzo said.

"What?" Umbridge squeaked.

"You asked me to let you go." Hanzo explained.

Umbridge blinked. "What do you mean by tha-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Umbridge screamed in horror as she was dropped unceremoniously off of the edge. She hit the ground with a horrible cracking sound.

"Well that was fun." Hanzo said with a laugh.

"It's OK Harry, the mean lady is gone now." Emi assured the now crying boy.

"Uh, what happened here?" Maou asked, just arriving on the scene.

"Master!" Ashiya exclaimed. "You just missed a most interesting experience..."

"I can imagine." The demon said, noticing the blood smear that was a bitchy toad.

Harry could not stop crying. He was so scared and confused... "Hey, hey it will be In OK." Emi assured, unsure what else to say. Her words had little effect, so traumatized the little boy was. In a short span of time, he had had his emotions drained, seen the most horrifying monsters imaginable, and witnessed a woman dying. It would take a lot to calm him down...

It was then, he felt the warmth radiating off Emi. Not a normal hug, however it felt like he was safer than ever. Emi instantly knew what happened. A small portion of her celestial force was being transferred to Harry, as a means to protect him. Harry looked up at his caretaker, eyes wide. She smiled back at him. "Miss Emi, what happened to me?" Harry asked confused.

"A portion of my powers went to you." She explained as best she could, not to over complicate things.

"I feel safer now..." He said softly as he snuggled into her and nestled his head on her chest. "Thank you..."

"Think nothing of it." Emi said cheerfully. 'It's best he never finds out I have no idea how that happened.' She thought.

And so...

Fudge couldn't believe what he was reading. A trio of muggles had killed one of his best employees. Naturally, he tried to get the ICW involved, however they refused. Apparently, Delores had released dementors in the area and this Yusa character took what they deemed appropriate actions. Fudge was enraged at this turn of events. Harry Potter BELONGED to England! They had every right to take him away from that worthless muggle! "Harry Potter will be returned to England!" Fudge said tyrannically. "Even if I have to get him myself." Heck he would probably just stick him with the guy from the muggle commission, Weasley. Heaven knew he had more than his fair share of children, so what was one more?

Little did he know his obsession with taking Harry back would cost him dearly.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry ran through the streets tired and scared. The storm above made it hard to see the dementors. He couldn't keep running...He was so exhausted... Then, he tripped over a pebble, collapsing onto the hard concrete road. The dark creatures came closer, one bore a resembles to Aunt Marge's dog Ripper, and another looked like uncle Vernon. All Harry could do was scream.

Emi woke to the sounds of the TV in the living room. "Harry, I thought I said..." She began. Only to discover the TV was randomly switching channels and no one was using the remote. Not only that but the rice cooker went off. "Is this a power outage?" Emi asked, only to hear Harry scream bloody murder.

Her eyes widened, and she immediately turned to sprint to Harry's room to see what was the matter.

To her surprise, the boy was several inches in the sir, crying hysterically.

"His new celestial force!" Emi realized. She dove for the boy and cradled him in her arms as tightly as she could. "Calm down sweetie." To her surprise, Harry didn't respond. He just kept thrashing. Emi bit her lip as she pressed him tighter into her bosom, trying every gesture she could think of to calm him down.

"Think Emi think." She said to herself. Then an idea hit her.

Emeralda put her pen down and finally finished the last of her paperwork. After everything that happened with Olba, she and the others had to put everything into overdrive. She was just about to leave the Enta Isla church when her phone went off. After discovering Emi in Japan, she enchanted it to work between dimensions.

"Emi, there's no time zone change between dimensions, so you know what time it is." Emeralda gripped.

"Listen, I need your help, it's about Harry." Emi said on the other end, only to realize her mistake.

"Who's Harry?" The alchemist asked interested.

Emi facepalmed. "Ugh...Um...Just come over, and I'll explain everything to you then...I need help right away, so please come quick."

"Ok, but what do I need to bring?" The Emeralda asked, grabbing her bag.

"Something to help me stabilize his celestial force." Emi explained.

"This is even more interesting then I thought." The Alchemist smirked. "I will be there shortly." Emeralda said as she ended the call. Emi looked down at Harry and teared up.

"Calm down Harry, help is on the way." Emi assured the boy. Harry finally stopped thrashing, an began to whimper softly. Instantly she was reminded of her days training at the church. She would wake up with nightmares about her father, coming back as a demon. Emi shuddered at those thoughts. It was then their was a knock at the door. "Perfect, she's here, and hopefully not the landlord." Emi thought. She held Harry tightly and ran for the door as fast as her legs would carry her, then threw it open to greet the knocker.

"Now seriously, who's Harry?" Emeralda asked, walking in with several bags and boxes.

"This is Harry, the boy I'm adopting." Emi explained.

Emeralda blinked in surprise, then gave Harry a glance.

"He's so cute!" Emeralda grabbed the boy out of the hero's arms and started cuddling him.

"Emeralda." Emi sneered.

"Alright, fine, let me see what I can do." The girl said, placing the boy on the couch. "If I had to guess, he's just not use to the celestial force, and his magic doesn't mix well with it." Emeralda suggested, looking the boy over.

"How did you know?" Emi asked, knowing she didn't explain that Harry was a wizard.

"I know these things." Emeralda answered, then going over to her supplies. Emi said nothing more. She sat and watched as her friend began to work on Harry's condition. "And here we go." Emeralda said, after an hour. She was now pouring some kind of medicine into the boy's throat. "This should stabilize the boy's condition and help him sleep better."

"Oh thank god." Emi sighed in relief.

"You're lucky you called me when you did." Emeralda explained. "Any longer, and this whole building could have gone up in smoke." Harry was still awake, and he let out a soft whimper of fear.

"Harry, are you ok sweetie?" Emi rushed over and picked the boy up in her arms. "I was so worried." Harry looked up at Emi, tears staining his eyes, then buried his face into her chest and began to cry once more.

"I was so scared, it was those ghost things, and one of them looked like Ripper, and, and." Harry tried to explain, only to bawl some more.

"It'll be ok, Ripper isn't here." Emi assured.

"Who's Ripper?" Emeralda asked, making tea.

"He's Aunt Marge's dog." Harry explained through his tears. "He's big, mean, and would chase me." Emi tightened her hold on him, trying to reel in her anger at the thought of someone intentionally siccing such a large dog on a tiny little boy.

"It's ok, no dogs are allowed in the apartment, anyway." Emi assured him. However it was clear, that statement wasn't helping. Harry couldn't stop crying. The nightmare had been so awful...It felt so real, and he felt like if he let go of Emi for even a second, he'd find himself back in the dream.

It was then the energy he felt before began to glow around the two. As Emi's hair glowed silver, she could feel the celestial force in Harry growing.

"It looks like the celestial force in the two are trying to reason with the other." Emeralda noticed, as she made a sandwich for herself. "And this girl needs a better selection of deli meats."

Suddenly, Harry began to feel safer and more relaxed. He was finally able to cease his crying.

"Feeling better?" Emi asked quietly. Harry nodded. "That's good to hear."

She leaned down and gently planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Harry looked up at her with a soft smile, then rested his head against her chest.

"I love you mommy..." Emi's eyes widened, and she looked down at the little boy. He looked back up at her, eyes wide and filled with hope. She smiled softly and held him tighter.

"I love you too sweetie." Emi started to tear up, almost on par with Harry's outburst. Only it was tears of joy. The mother and son sat in silence, hugging each other tightly, letting their actions do the talking for them.

"You are aware I'm spending the night?" Emeralda asked, after watching the mother/son duo for a while.

"Don't ruin the moment." Emi replied softly.

"Too late for that," Emeralda shrugged. "Now, who's hungry?"

"It's past midnight." Emi reminded.

"Pancakes?" Harry suggested.

Emi sighed. "All right, a little midnight snack couldn't hurt..."But you are watching him tomorrow." Emi explained as she went for the pancake mix

"Oh? While you're at work?"

"You owe me for eating my food." Emi reminded. Harry pulled up a chair to help. "Um...Harry, what are you doing?" Emi asked.

"I...I thought I could help..."

"Aw he's so cute " Emeralds gushed.

"You sit, we'll make pancakes." Emi explained. "Maybe some other time." Harry tilted his head, then nodded and climbed down from the chair, not one to disobey an order.

After a few minutes, Emi and Emeralds sat down with a decent sized stack of pancakes for everyone.

"Time to dig in." Emeralds said.

"Thank you mommy." Harry said, slowly eating his food. Emi smiled again. She would never grow tired of that title... It something she wanted to hear for years. Not just as a hero, but as a person. Emi remembered what it was like, wondering about her own mother, someone she never met.

Well, now it was time for her to give this child what she was never able to have. A mother.


	5. Chapter 5

Emi was getting dressed for work the day and was explaining things to Emeralda. "My direct line number is on the fridge and Harry knows he's suppose to be in the apartment unless he's accompanied by an adult."

"Emi don't worry, the two of us will be fine." Emeralda assured.

Harry ran up and hugged Emi's leg. "M-Mommy...? I...I drew something for your office..." He held up a piece of paper. Emi knelt down to take a look.

To her surprise it was a crudely drawn portrait of the two. Though Harry had drawn Emi with white hair. "How thoughtful of you." Emi said happily. She hugged him tightly. "Why don't you draw one for the fridge too while I'm gone?"

"OK." Harry said happily, running to go draw.

"He's a good kid." Emeralda said, noticing Emi's smile.

"Yes he is." Emi said. "I'll see you both tonight." Emi left the apartment, in hopes of catching the next bus. As she left, she smiled softly. 'I'm so glad to be his mother...'

Emeralda turned to see Harry and one thought finally came to mind. 'What do I do now...?' It was at this point, Emeralda realized, she knew nothing about raising kids. It was all about alchemy for her. True people have called her childish before, but that didn't help. Emeralda noticed Harry finished drawing, and was now playing with some toys. "OK, the kid just does that." The alchemist thought. She sighed, then sat down and turned on the TV. 'But what if he decides to do something while I'm not looking?!' Esmeralda's thoughts were briefly brought to that conclusion. However Emi explained that because of his upbringing, Harry was quiet and did his best to stay out of trouble. 'But...I'd better look over...frequently...'

Eventually. Emeralda decided to flip through channels , trying to find something to watch. Then, she saw it, a guy making chocolate cake. Emeralda gained a thoughtful expression. Then, she mischeviously turned to Harry. "Hey kiddo, you know how to bake, right?" He timidly nodded, not liking the look in her eyes.

"Um...Yeah...I can...b-bake..."

Emeralda's large smile then took over her face, disturbing the boy. "How about we make a cake, the two of us?"

"I don't know." Harry admitted. "Mommy wanted me to stay away from the stove..."

"So then, I work the stove, you just help me make the cake." Emeralda explained.

"Okay...I guess I can do that..."

Emeralda smiled greater after hearing that. "This is going to be good. Harry nodded half-heartedly.

And so...

Emi walked into her apartment after a long day at work, and was shocked to see cake batter everywhere. "Emeralda said she could cook." Harry explained, holding a mop. "She lied."

"Traitor." The alchemist grumbled. Emi's eye twitched as she looked over at Emeralda.

"When I called at lunch, you said everything thing was fine." Emi said through her teeth.

"We did make one cake." Emeralda held up a small chocolate cake. Emi's glare intensified.

"So you think one cake fixes this whole mess?" Emi demanded.

"Just remember, kill me and you'll never be able to replenish your celestial force in this world." Emeralda said timidly, trying to find an escape route.

"I'll take my chances." Emi said dryly.

"Mommy...I helped make it to...Please don't kill her." Harry said softly.

"Alright, she can live, for now." Emi sighed, "But Emeralda has to clean this whole mess by herself."

"What?" Emeralda asked confused. Emi shot her an "I'm going to murder you so shut up look."

Harry spoke up. "Um...I helped make the batter, so I think I should help her..."

"You are an innocent victim, you don't help." Emi stated.

"Victim? He WANTED to help!" Emeralda protested.

"His upbringing wasn't the best and I'm trying to fix it-WHOA!" Emi shouted, slipping on some cake batter on the floor. She fell on her back and groaned in irritation.

"Oh the great hero fell by cake batter!" Emeralda laughed. "How does that feel?"

"I don't know..." Emi said with a scowl as she picked up a massive glob of icing and slammed it into Emeralda's face. "How does THAT feel?" The batter slid off the alchemist's face. She calmly placed the good cake on the counter, and grabbed a bowl of batter.

"Off course you realize that this means war!"

Emi picked up a can of whipped cream. "BRING IT!" Harry watched in amusement as the two tossed food of all kinds. Presently he felt sorry for the fridge and the floor more. He decided to stick around the couch, not wanting to get involved.

Emi shot a ball of whip cream at Emeralda who grabbed a tray and deflected the shot. Emi rolled to the side, then tossed a glob of icing, hoping to nail Emeralda in the face. Emeralda responded by tossing some cream cheese. "Hey, what am I suppose to eat bagels with?" Emi demanded.

"I don't know, butter?" She tossed a stick of butter at Emi. "Or better yet jam." She loaded some onto a spoon an shot it at Emi.

"I'm more of a pb and j girl." Emi grabbed the peanut butter and a rubber spatula and scooped the ammo out and at Emeralda. Emeralda scowled as the blob of peanut butter collided with her forehead. "I always knew you were nuts." Emi laughed. Then she found her entire head suddenly coated in jam.

"And you were berry crazy." Emeralda laughed.

The sounds of food items hitting walls and cupboard chorused throughout the house, and by the end of it, Emeralda and Emi resembled giant blobs of food items. The two girls looked at each other and the mess they made.

"I blame you." Emi told Emeralda.

Emeralda scowled. "WHY ME?! YOU STARTED IT!"

"No I didn't, and I get first shower." Emi said, running to the bathroom.

"DAMN YOU!" Emeralda shouted after her.

"Clean up!" Emi called back. "And Harry, no helping." Emi said to the boy still on the couch.

"Alright." Harry said to his mother.

"Good boy." Emi said as she entered the bathroom.

After the mess both on the girls and in the kitchen was taken care of, the two sat down on opposite sides of the now sleeping Harry. "So...He's cute..." Emeralda said.

"Yes he is." Emi smiled tiredly. It was then she felt the boy snuggle closer to her. She smiled widely and held him tightly against her chest. "Oh my God, I love him so much..." It was then, Emi felt the softness of the couch disappear as she lifted off the couch into the air. "What the...?" Emi said.

"Huh, kid must not have control over his celestial force." Emeralda suggested, sipping a can of soda.

"Stop stealing my food and help me." Emi demanded, trying not to wake Harry.

"In a minute...I'm enjoying this."

"Would you just do something?!" Emi said angry.

"Well what do you expect me to do?"

"Can't you do something?" Emi asked.

"Obviously, but not here." Emeralda explained. "We'd need to go to Enta Isla and go to my lab."

"So I'm gonna have to float my way to your lab then."

"We could." Emeralda suggested. "Or wake the kid up."

"But he looks so peaceful..."

"Emi, you weren't hesitant to slice the devil's heart out, wake the kid up." Emeralda ordered.

Emi pouted. "I don't wanna."

"Fine, then I will." Emeralda tossed a peanut at Harry who woke up and the two fell. Harry landed on the couch, while Emi landed on the floor.

"That's what you get for hitting me with creamy peanut butter, when you know I like chunky." Emeralda smirked.

"I'll hit you with a brick next time." Emi muttered.

"Mommy, what's going on ?" Harry asked, waking up.

"Well sweetie," Emi began, choosing her words carefully. "We need to take you to the doctor's office for a physical."

Harry blinked, then nodded. "Oh...Okay..."

"Go get a toy of your choice and we'll go in a few minutes, alright?" Emi explained. Harry nodded. As Harry left the room, Emi turned to Emeralda."How long will this take?" Emi asked.

"Not long, about an hour." Emeralda explained.

Emi sighed. "Well, all right then." Emeralda grabbed a rune circle written on a piece of paper and placed it on the ground, opening the portal. Harry came back into the room, holding his favourite plush toy, The same deer he had from the Dursleys. "What's going on."

Emi sighed. "The doctor I'm taking you to is in my hometown."

Harry blinked. "Oh...Um...How are we gonna get there, though?"

"Through this." Emeralda explained, pointing at the portal. Harry stared for a few moments, then rubbed his eyes, not believing what he was seeing.

"Trust me sweetie, this is completely harmless." Emi insisted. Harry believed her, but nervously nodded. He clutched to her tightly.

"Let's go." Emeralda explained. As the three went through the portal, they didn't notice the man outside the window. He was priest Olba, once an ally of Emilla the hero, he wanted power and tried to kill her.

"So that's where that celestial force is coming from...This I can use." He said darkly.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry looked around at his surroundings. But for once, not in fear in awe. It was a bright sunny place with all kinds of people. "Wow..." He breathed.

"You get use to it." Emi chuckled, amused by the boys enthusiasm.

"It's so pretty..."

"Just wait until we get inside my lab." Emeralda said.

"Within reason." Emi said flatly.

"Let's take our time and let Harry enjoy the sights." Emi suggested.

"Emilia the hero?" To the trio's surprise, it was the Archbishop. Emi blinked and turned to him. "Why have you returned, and why the child?" He asked confused.

"It's a long story." Emi admitted. "Right now we have something we need to take care of."

"We can explain in my lab." Emeralda explained.

However, none of the four noticed a rather portly old nun, watching them. She was scowling.

"A child survived those people?" The Archbishop asked horrified. Emi was explaining how she found Harry, and needless to say, he was shocked.

Emi sighed. "I'm just as amazed as you are."

"And a portion of your celestial force is now in the boy?" Archbishop asked.

Emi nodded. "Yeah. That's right."

"And he should remain here!" An aged voice demanded. Much to Emi's annoyance, it was the one person she hated more than Maou, Sister Impa.

""Hello, Sister." She said venomously. "What do you want?"

"I believe I just said the child is to remain here." Impa said in an I'm more important that you tone.

"His name is Harry." Emi shot. "And he's already started calling me mom. So I'll tell you EXACTLY where you can shove it."

"You still refuse to show your better's respect." Impa scoffed. "I wonder if the boy will pick up any other of your bad habits."

"My betters?" Emi spat. "You arrogant bi-"

"Careful, Emi, the kid's here." Emeralda warned.

"Emeralda, why don't you take Harry inside for a physical." Archbishop said. Harry looked at the man gratefully. This old lady scared him.

Emi bent down to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Be good, okay sweetie?"

"OK mommy." Harry said, going with the alchemist. Emi smiled after him lovingly.

"You are an unfit mother." Impa scoffed venomously.

"What was that?" Emi demanded.

"Sister Impa, you are over stepping your boundaries." The archbishop said, equally infuriated, though he hid his emotions better. Impa scoffed.

"In what way?" The nun demanded. In her eyes the church couldn't survive without her. Emilia the Hero was a disgrace... She knew it, but the half breed bitch had others convinced. It was disgusting. And now, she brought an orphan who had so much potential to serve the church. But the false hero corrupted him. She wished she could kill her... However as a sister of faith, Impa knew she had to take precautions or who knows what would happen with out her. She stood no chance against Emilia in a straight battle. So she would wait, for now. But she would come up with a plan.

Meanwhile...

Harry watched as Emeralda worked. She moved liquids and metals all over and said strange words.

"What's going on?" He asked curiously.

"This is just something to help." She said vaguely. Harry nodded, not one to pry.

"How are things!" The archbishop asked, walking in with a still irritated Emi.

"They're going well enough." Emeralda replied.

"Hopefully, this ends quickly enough." Emi admitted. "I'd rather avoid another encounter with Impa."

"Understandable. She's a bitch." Emeralda replied.

"And that woman will never change." The Archbishop sighed.

"Agreed on so many levels." Emi admitted.

"To think she used to be so kind..."

"Was she?" Emi shot back coldly.

"Fair enough." The man agreed. "She was always...as Emeralda would put it, 'a raging bitch.'

"Thank you." Emi smiled in victory.

"And it's done." Emeralda said victoriously. She held out a necklace that had a cross like pendant. She held it out for her friend.

"OK, what is this for?" Emi asked.

"This will ensure Harry's new celestial force doesn't act up anymore." The alchemist explained. "It's an insulator of sorts."

"OK then." Emi took the pendant and put it around Harry's neck. She knelt down, gazing into his eyes. "How do you feel, sweetie?"

"A little weird, but I feel better." He admitted. The archbishop skilled warmly at the sight. Very few found peace in war, and Emillia the hero found hers. Emi pulled her little boy into a tight hug.

The archbishop cleared his throat. "You two best go through the gate." He said. "I'd rather not see you and Impa clash again." Emi scowled at the mention of the nun's name.

"I thank you both for your help." She said, scooping up Harry and taking her leave. "Seriously, thank you so much."

As Emi walked out, Impa scowled from afar. She watched as the half breed bitch take an innocent child out of her church.'I must get that child away from her!'

"What a coincidence, that is my goal too." Olba said walking up. Impa blinked and turned to Olba. "It has been too long." The priest said.

"Not long enough." Impa spat. "We share the same goal?"

"Exactly." Olba said. "We both need the boy out of Emilia's hands."

"And what have you to gain?" Impa asked, not believing the man. Olba smirked.

This was going to be easier than he thought. "But first we have to deal with a new ally of hers, the Devil himself."

Impa's eyes widened, then narrowed. "That absolute TRAITOR! SIDING WITH THE ENEMY?!"

"Yes, deplorable in every form of the word. " So, can I count on you? " Impa turned to the man, mouth in a thin line.

Olba smirked himself. "Too easy." He thought.

"Well then...Allow me to relay to you the plan."

Impa was certain of one thing, Emilia the false hero would finally meet her end. This thought delighted her to no end.


End file.
